Paranormal
by Vampire JackLynxOx
Summary: A Vampire teen living in a Vampire Academy. When love comes knocking, who will she choose? Strictly for 15 and Older
1. Chapter 1 Wake Lee Prep

_Dear Diary, Monday, February 16th_

_It's the first day of my school at Wake Lee prep. I'm wearing my favorite outfit because I didn't get my uniform yet. I don't even want to wear a stupid uniform. This school gives me the creeps. I don't know why I was even enrolled, my mom acted all weird when I asked and said I would find out when I got there. All I remember was that I was really sick on Friday, the 13th, my birthday. Then I just kind of fell asleep. BAM! I remember having this crazy ass dream. I was in a big waterfall pond. Then this statuesque girl with long snow white hair, resembling my own, turned me around to face her. Her ivory skin made her hair turn invisible in an epic battle of colors creating a golden aura around her. Her silver-flecked black, bottomless eyes sparkled as she appraised me for countless minutes. Then, she looked away at the waterfall, the light danced on her skin. She turned her head toward me and whispered, "You will face your destiny soon, Embrace it fully my daughter of darkness." Then she started to shimmer and faded slowly away, smiling at me, her teeth sparkling white. I woke up then to find myself in the car, two days later, on the way to Wake Lee, a boarding school in Canada. __CANADA!__ I have to go now to make it from the hotel to Wake Lee before dark._

I slammed my black with silver scrawl diary that my mother had given me on my birthday. What a wonder first entry. I picked it up and plopped it into my black lace trimmed, black with silver scrawl in some ancient language backpack my mom gave me to match the diary. Something was out of place but I put it aside for later, I had more pressing issues to deal with. I threw the bag over my shoulder and leapt out of the bathroom right into my sick-looking mother. My mother, Sol, was nothing like me. Complete opposites, I took after my grandmother. My mom was always tan with black hair and sunny day sky blue eyes. While I had pale, creamy ivory skin with silver-flecked black, bottomless eyes and snow white hair. We resembled our names, my mother sunny Sol and me dark moon Luna. Even our personalities were different. My mom came into a room and everything seemed to glow in radiance around her. I, on the other hand, made everything sparkle in a twilight effect.

"Ready for school, Lun?" mom said, a little voice crack when she said my childhood name. She grabbed my arm and steadied me, resting an arm on my shoulder to reassure me but what is reassurance when you don't know why you're being reassured? I grabbed her hand and squeezed it the way we always said we loved each other when I was younger. I maybe 15 now but I still loved my mom. The hand squeezing started when I was 12, my mom tried to reassure me everything was going to be okay but I was the one really reassuring.

"Let's go!" I said trying to sound happy, only though to sound flat and cranky against my will. My voice never listened to me. Mom gave me a sideways glance and pulled her out the main door of their room, down a spiral staircase to a lobby. Check out was fast and before I knew it my mom was dragging me into a car filled with all my possessions my mom could stuff in next to us. The sun shone brightly making my eyes hurt so I had to close them. I didn't get a chance to look at the car. The inside was black leather with tinted windows all around. I could see fine in here. Just before we pulled out my mom handed me a small black leather bag with the same silver scrawl as my backpack and diary.

"Don't open that till you get into your dorm," she whispered into my ear, then she smiled and set off driving.

***

The hour car ride passed in uncountable minutes. We were almost there when the headache started. It felt no where but everywhere at once. I tried to soothe my mind but it didn't help. I tried to explain to my mom but she said it was "just" nervous. Finally, about ten minutes passed and we got to the school. It was just and ivy trimmed gate with brownstone bricks running endless lines on either side. The wall was too tall to see over and the sun shone through the gate, brighter than before, making me temporally blind and added to my headache. Hands gripped my shoulders and I smelt my mother before I heard her while she guided me down the winding path I couldn't see due to the sun. Her soothing words broke through my headache.

"It'll be alright, Luna. Everything will be alright," She kept chanting slowly almost to herself I thought it might not be meant for me. I wanted to reassure her that it was already alright but the sun seemed to stripe the words right from my mouth. All that came out was a mumbled uh-huh. My mom guided me down the path while I kept my eyes shut all the way. When we reached the building my mom let go and disappeared, I couldn't find her anywhere. I opened my eyes to be in the shade in front of a building that said

Wake Lee Preparatory Admissions and Main Office

This must be where my mom went. I walked the shaded steps and enter the frosted glass front French doors. The doors lead to a large front room with at least 5 doors on each wall. All but one had the lights off so I went right to the one with the lights on. When I got closer I could hear two people talking. It was a woman and a man. The woman sounded like my mother so I Put my ear to the door and listened.

"Did you tell her why she was brought here?" the man said.

"NO!" my mom practically yelled, "She doesn't believe in that stuff, she thinks it's a legend, how could I tell her? She would never come and then she would die! How?"

"Okay, calm down. I'll have my best student show her around and try to explain to her how she is special in ways no one understands," The man whom I assume is the principal said.

"Okay, let me get her from –"My mom started saying.

But the guy cut in. "No! I'll send Paul to get her, hold on, and let me get my phone out."

I knew I shouldn't be here when Paul got here so I ran outside. I sat down next to a tree and looked at the building, studying it. It was fairly large and castle like. It was made of the same brownstone as the walls outside the campus. I stood up to get a better look when I saw a black blob shaped like a person come towards the building. I quickly sat back down and stared at the floor. I started to hear footsteps getting closer. I knew I shouldn't but I had to look up at him. He was gorgeous. Like Greek god gorgeous. He had dark black hair that came up to his perfectly groomed looking eyebrows. His bright green eye popped against his pale ivory skin and his lips screamed kiss me. He was wearing a tight ivory long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans fit perfectly to his frame. He was lanky with wiry muscles. He saw me looking at him, probably with a dumbfounded look, and smile a crooked smile that made me lose all thought. He had a boyish look to him. He started to turn towards me, walking directly to me. Oh MY GOD! He's coming over here! I quickly looked down at my tattered black converse, my favorite shoes. I wish I were some of my new clothes, I hate this. I look horrible. When He reached me all I could do was stare at his shoes and pretend I didn't notice him.

"Excuse me, Are you Luna?" he asked.

I nodded, I couldn't find my voice.

"Come with me," He said flatly.

I looked up at him; I saw his green eyes go wide. It was the same with every guy I know. They see me and fall in love with my looks. So I tilted my head down and said, "Let's go."

He lead me around the building, I was following his shoes, making sure not to look up at him again. We walked for five minutes in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was peaceful. The grass was green and the sidewalk was the same brownstone as the buildings but that all I could see. I didn't dare look up at this guy named Paul. I saw his feet stop too late a slammed into him, oops. He turned around to steady me.

"I'm Paul, by the way. And this," he made a sweeping gesture as I looked up at the brownstone building in front of us, "is the girls' dorm." Then he spun me around to look at an identical brownstone building and announced that was the guys' dorm. We started walking again, into the building. He led me up the stairs and into a crammed kitchenette-looking room, which span into a small living room and stairs off to the right. He led me silently up the stairs and to a room with the numbers 203 written on a white board in what looked like permanent marker.

"This is your room, you don't have a roommate. But you should get one soon enough. Your bags will be brought to you along with a schedule. Breakfast will be served at 8 o'clock in the Dining Hall, which is down the path a little further. It is a tall building with a pentagon above the door. It's hard to miss." He opened the door for me and handed me the key. He gave me one last look over and quickly walked out of the room. I didn't even get a chance to ask him what he meant by breakfast being at 8, because I knew for a fact it was 6 at night and not 6 in the morning. Doesn't he mean dinner? As I ponder this and how cute that guy was, I walked around the room. There were two of everything, two desks, two closets, two beds, and even two bathrooms. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water to make sure I wasn't dreaming this place up. After a half an hour of looking at everything in the room, my bag came in with my mom behind the bag carrier. He quickly dropped the bags on the floor and left the room.

"Oh, honey, isn't such a nice place? You're going to love it here. I can tell." My mom was saying as she swept me up into her arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and silent tear escaping because I knew I wouldn't see my mother for a long time. We stood there for uncountable minutes, silent tears running down our cheeks as we shakily laughed at ourselves for crying. She looked at her watched and then looked at my face before quickly lowering her head to look at the floor.

"Luna, honey, I must leave now, visiting hours are almost done. The principal will be up after your meal to explain everything and give you your schedule. Oh! Before I forget, I got you this," she pulled a bag out from behind her back, "It's a little going away gift for this day. I knew it was coming sooner or later. I was told it was a good idea. You'll have everything to get it to work." Then she hugged me once more and slipped out the door still crying. I twirled the bag around and decided I would open it later. I started to unpacked everything and chose my bed. I pick the bed closest to the window. I was putting my clothes in the closet when there was a knock on my door. I quickly put my stuff down and opened the door. It was a small blond girl about my age. She was wearing jeans and a white and green striped polo. She quickly walked in.

"Hi, I'm Lexie. Short for well Lexie," She laughed and held out her hand. I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hey, I'm Luna. How can I help you?" I said while she made herself comfortable on my chair.

"More like how I can help _you_," she replied, added a devilish grin to her face and chuckled quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 Say What?

_Dear Diary, Later Monday, February 16__th_

_I guess this diary is a good Idea. Lexie just left. She lives in the dorm room next to mine. She's really nice. She explained a lot to me. She told me her real name is Jamie Goldstein but when you come here you are legally emancipated so she changed her name. She said I could do the same thing but I like my name. Luna Stone is a pretty name, she agrees and said I shouldn't change it either. She wouldn't tell me why we were here or why we became emancipated but said the principal did a good job of explaining it. She told me her room was always unlocked and that if I ever need to talk that I could go right to her room. That was nice of her. I think we are going to be very good friends. _

I shut my diary and hid it underneath the mattress. I got up and went to put a sweatshirt on. Doubled-checked my room to make sure everything was in order then walked out of my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked the yard to Lexie's room and enter after knocking.

"Hey, ready for dinner?" I asked as I walked in.

"You mean breakfast?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm starving. Let's go." I smiled and Lexie walked towards me and looped her arm through mine. We walked all the way there like that. She pointed out building and landmarks for if I got lost but said that she would show me around my first day of classes if the principal said it was okay. We came up to yet another large brownstone brick building with a large metal pentagon above the door.

"This is it, the beautiful dining hall." She laughed.

"Lexie?"

"Yeah, what is it Luna?"

"Why is there a pentagon up there?" I asked as I pointed to the metal shape above the door. Lexie turned and looked at me with a serious face, like I should know the answer. Then she shrugged.

"It's our symbol. It's on the uniform. See," she said, making a sweeping gesture over her uniform that I didn't notice. It was black with purple and white plaid lines. The skirt was about halfway to the knees and the T-shirt was plain black with a pentagon and the number 1 in roman numerals on the left breast pocket. The uniform had a pop rock looked that I loved. Plus, Lexie added black converse to the bottom. I shrugged and we walked inside the building. Lexie ushered me over to a man with black slacks on and a black button down shirt with the same symbol as Lexie's but it said staff next to it inside. It was in the same place also. After Lexie talked to him for a few minutes, she ushered me to sit down and walked away. Leaving me alone with whom I assumed was the principal.

"Hi Luna, I'm Principal Hal But you can just call me Hal," He said in a polite tone, putting out his hand to shake. I quickly followed suit, "Now, I know I have a lot to explain in the next 45 minutes but first lets get you something to eat." He stood up snapped his finger and a guy in the same outfit as him came, left and came back within 10 minutes. He brought a tray of lo mein with tofu, my favorite. He quickly sat down and gestured me to eat and the guy to leave. We followed his orders. He let me eat in peace for a minute or two. This was really good lo mein, some of the best I've ever had.

"So, Luna, I should probably explain this to you but first let me give you your schedule so If we don't finish you can still make it to class," He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a green piece of paper, "here you go." I stared at the paper for a good 5 minutes not comprehending. Is this a joke?

Period 1: English

Period 2: Algebra 2

Period 3: Biology

Period 4: Spanish 2

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: History of W. V.

Period 7: Magic 101

Period 8: Defense 267

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Undoubtedly, is something wrong?" He asked in a calm voice but that didn't stop my rage. This is possible!

"MAGIC! DEFENSE! WHAT IS A W. V.?!?!" I screamed at him. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking but no one was. He turned back to me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Luna, calm down," He said in a soothing voice that didn't help, "Let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation! I want to go _home_!" I screamed at him, rage filling me like gas filling a car. The tears started falling down my cheek silently, and then I just started bawling. I just want my mom, I want my house, and I want safety. He reached over and handed me a tissue, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Luna, it's going to be okay, you can't go home though. You have to stay here or you may hurt someone or hurt yourself. You need to learn. Now let me explain," He said in that soothing voice that pissed me off about 2 seconds ago. I looked down at my shoes, embarrassed that I freaked out like that before he explained.

"Okay, explain," I said in a small, quiet voice because I didn't trust my voice to not break.

"Okay, let me start at the beginning. You family is special. Every other generation becomes something feared in society but truly we don't hurt anyone. We are Witch-Vampires," He said in a soothing voice, "Do you understand?"

"So I have magic powers and I drink blood?" GREAT! I continued in my head. He started to nod his head. Oh god! I'm a mythical being. What The Hell! How did I not know this?

"So you see you must be here to learn to control your powers. The thing is, when you turn 15 you get very sick and black out for two days, People think you die if they don't know better. Luckily your grandmother told your mother so she knew that you would be sent here anyway and she wanted to see you off. I can tell that she got you some things that you will need. Did you open them yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. Well I did open the diary and book bag on my birthday. But there are two other things I didn't get a chance to." I explained.

"I see. So she does know more then I– "He was cut off then by the bell. Lexie came running over and whisked me away.

"I will meet with you later tonight," He yelled as we scrambled out of the room so we weren't late for our first periods. Lexie dragged me back down the path and turned right a little before our dorm. We walked for a minute then she grabbed my schedule out of my hand.

"Oh goody, you have first period with me. Come on, Mr. Miller hates when people are late," She said dragging me into a room that said

English, Mr. Miller

She introduced me for me so I didn't have to talk. Mr. Miller handed me textbook and a packet and assigned me to sit in the back row next to Lexie. I took my seat and tried to listen to his lecture but after a while I gave up and concentrated on reading the packet in front of me. There were two green sheets and a blue one. I figured I should start with the blue one, so I pulled my glasses from my pocket and started to read.

Masques! Join one and all.

Time: 3 a.m. to 5 a.m.

Place: Auditorium

Drama Club. This year's show will be Hamlet by William Shakespeare.

That's so cool. I love drama club. I remember doing it back home. Maybe it will make this place better for me. I continued to ponder this for the rest of the period. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Classes melted together. It wasn't till 8th period that I got jolted back to thinking. This was my only class without Lexie, but I did have class with Paul. I walked in the class and went straight to the teacher. I handed him my schedule to show him I was in the class. He handed me a gym uniform and told me to sit down next to the kid on the end of the line. I quickly listened while not looking up. I spent have the period listening to the guy when there was a tap on my shoulder, I looked up.

"Hey Luna," Paul whispered.

"You're Paul, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, so we have a class together. What a joy!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"You don't have to talk to me you know!" I whisper yelled, then turned my head right after I saw him scowl at me. I spent the rest of the class looking at the floor and trying to disappear from the looks I knew I was getting. After about 20 minutes of awkwardness, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and leaped out of the class. I walk/ran back to the girls' dorm and sat on one of the living couches where Lexie told me to meet her after class. I sat there for about 10 minutes until finally Lexie walked in.

"Dude, you got here fast!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I sort of ran," I said while she made herself comfortable on the couch next to me.

"Why?" she asked, grabbing the remote from the table and turning the television on.

"I ran into this kid named Paul, it got awkward and I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible," I explained.

"PAUL!" She half yelled, "Is he tall, and has black hair with green eyes?"

"Yeah, why?" I raised my eyebrow at her. What was so special about him?

"He's just the hottest sophomore out there!" She exclaimed, "What happened? Tell me everything. So I explained to her about how he first showed me the room, then running into him at class. What he said made her face go all funny. So I asked her why. She explained that Paul is mean to no one, ever! She said I was the first one to ever be on his bad side. She said that maybe he was just having a bad day and took it out on me but I don't believe her. By the time I was done explaining and she was done explaining it was 10 to 6 and we had to get to the dining hall for Dinner. We got up and headed to the dining hall. Dinner went by without a problem. Lexie introduced me to some of her friends and let me eat with her. Greg was the only guy at the table but he started to explain what I was going through.

"So you see we are special in our own way. When you're a freshman, you don't have powers or anything like that and you especially don't drink blood," He said.

"Oh okay, it doesn't sound so bad" I lied; I knew one day I was going to be a monster and hate myself more than I do now.

"Yeah, plus if you have a problem you can come to any of us," said Kira, a big smile on her lips. I nodded and started to eat again. Dinner came and went with not much more talking. Lexie and I left a little early so she could show me the laundry room and where to get my school uniforms. On the way there we talked about school and such. We got my uniform and she pointed out the laundry room. We started to walk about towards the dorms. About halfway to our rooms I got the courage to ask her.

"Hey Lexie?"

"Yeah," she said, turning to face me.

"What do you think about the drama club?"

"You mean the masques? I love it. It's awesome. I play the gravedigger in the show. You should join. I like Suzie could use a assistant. She's the Script Coordinator. Are you gonna join?" She said quickly, a big smile on her face.

"I was thinking about it. When's the next meeting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you with me. I didn't go today so I could show you around. Oh My God! This will be awesome with you there. I have to introduce you to everyone! You have to meet Nick and Nick and Suzie and everyone!!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, said good bye and headed off to my room. Once in my room, I showered, brushed out my hair, and went to bed. I laid in bed for a few minutes just staring off into space and wondering how my mom was doing, who my father was, why my grandma didn't tell me this. I always thought about my father before going to bed. He ran off when I was 4 so I never got to meet him. Then I remembered, I have gifts to open! I jumped up and grabbed the packages of my desk. I sat on my bed and removed the paper. Oh My God! I can't believe it!


	3. Chapter 3 Masques

**I loveee This Chapter. Thanks for the reviews, the more I get the faster the chapters will be up. Longest chapter of the three… ******

_Dear Diary, Tuesday, February 17__th_

_So, I just got back from school. It's weird living on a night schedule but I hardly notice which is pretty funny. I guess I was born for this. Haha. So I opened my gift for my mom today. She gave me a laptop so I could email her all the time. She also bought me sun glasses for when my eyes can't stand the sun anymore. Which Lexie says will be within the next month. Oh god! I'm a freak! But for some reason I haven't felt the urge to cut. I've cut free since my birthday. This is such an accomplishment for me. I guess you wouldn't know. You've only know me for 2 days right about now. Anyway, school was okay today. Paul and I avoided each other in Defense class. Oh and Defense class is pretty much like gym. We actually had to be partners which made it hard to avoid each other. We ended up kicking each others butts. It was loads of fun. Haha. Magic 101 is my favorite class so far. I'm learning how to use my powers though they usually don't come for another 2 or 3 weeks. Mr. Mac, my teacher, said that by next year I'll be in a specialized class. _

"Luna! Come on! We've got to go!" Lexie screamed as she opened my door.

_Lexie's here! I got to go to Masques. Tell you all about it tomorrow morning or something._

I finished my sentence and shut the diary; putting it in its hiding spot. I grabbed a jacket and throw it over my uniform. I tied my black converse and we ran out the door. Lexie said we were running late so we ran to the auditorium which I had know idea where it was. I ended up following Lexie there. By the time we got there we were 5 minutes late and everyone was already there. I hate being late so we snuck in and hid in the back. We pretended we were here the entire time. After the president of the club gave a little speech, the teacher rep talked for a little bit. Since this was actually the first meeting for the spring show, they were explaining the show and handing out scripts to everyone. The first half an hour was a bunch of hellos and walking around. After that everything settled down. I was walking around the different groups to see everything, though I mostly stayed by the construction crew. They were the most like me and they liked me too. James was the first to walk up to me.

"Hi, I'm James. Who are you? Are you new?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm Luna. Yeah, I'm new to the club and the school."

"Oh, that's cool. Well let me introduce the guys. Hey guy come over here!" He yelled and they came running, filing into a line.

"Okay," he said, "This is Terrance. You can call him Terri." I shook Terrance's hand and the next guy came up. This continued for about 5 more people then he came.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri," He said holding out his hand for me to shake but I was too dumbfounded to do anything. I stared at him, I looked him over but I didn't say anything. He was wearing skinny black jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I shook my head clear.

"Fine, it's just that well umm never mind," I said and then walked away to sit and think about why I am such an idiot for blowing that. I didn't expect what happened next. I sat down in a chair, put my head in my hands and muttered, "What the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," said a guys voice behind me. I jumped and turned my head but couldn't see the person the voice came from.

"Holy, dude, don't sneak up on me like that," I said to the voice I couldn't see. I tried to turn my head to get a glimpse of this stranger but he held my head straight ahead. "Am I not allowed to see you or are you just being annoying?"

"No, it's just that well my friend can't know I'm talking to you. So if you don't know who I am it will work. I must go now but I will email you." He said still holding me forward.

"Do you have my email?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's on the Masques Web Site," he replied, "now stay here while I walk away, Okay?" then he quickly walked away without me knowing who he was. By the time I turned around he was gone. I got out of my chair and walked over by Lexie. I explained everything that happened to me but she didn't understand. We spent the next hour of masques analyzing what happened to me and how that I just sat there and he didn't even give me a name or anything to call him by. After Masques Lexie and I went to the dining hall and what we met up with Kira, Terri and James for dinner. After eating a Steak and French fries Lexie and I walked back to our dorm with Kira. On the way back to the dorm Lexie and I analyzed more with Kira. Kira said she thought that he probably emails me tonight and I should keep my computer on all night next to my bed. Lexie agrees with Kira but I don't. We'll see now won't we?

When we finally got back to our dorm we spilt our ways. I went straight to my lap top, after throwing my sweatshirt off, and turned it on. I drummed the keys while it loaded. After about 5 minutes of staring off I was welcomed by the bell of my computers log in. I quickly rushed to sign on my side, after about 5 times messing up I got on. I drummed the keys again while it loaded some more and my email popped up. I searched my inbox to find nothing. Oh goody, I thought pessimistically. I decided I shouldn't wait around for him so I shut the lap top and grab my coat that I threw off when I got in and headed out the door. I didn't really know where I was going but I needed the air. I was walking in circles while thinking in circles. Why am I so worried about this? I don't even know the person, do I? Why are we hiding it? This can't be happening, can it? Why am I walking around at 8 a.m. in the morning? After thirty minutes of non stop thinking the sun started to rise, very brightly. I headed back to my dorm. Where is my dorm? Oh man, I thought, I got lost on such a small campus. I spotted a park bench and quickly sat down.

The bench faced east so I watched the sun rise. It lit the green tree tops to jade and the grass sparkled. The animals rustled in the trees and bushes. The sun called to me. I've always been a night person but the less I saw the sun the more I missed it. I wanted to bottle it and keep it with me at all times. I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket which I just remember my mom had given me and I put them in there as a reminder. She's probably awake right down. I checked my watch, 8:45. Yeah, she's awake. Will she be glad to here from me or will she just ignore the call? She probably wants a clean break. It's so dark without her. Moon or no moon, nothing compares to the sun. Stupid moon, stupid witch-vampires! All of a sudden, I tasted something salty in my mouth. I hadn't even known I was crying. I just let it all out. I curled into a ball on the bench and cry. I just kept crying.

I was startled by a tap on the shoulder. I started to lift my head when it was pushed back down.

"No, no. Don't raise your head. You can't see me," the mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me," He paused, "Rune. Yes that works. Now, that's not my real name but that is what my email will say. Go back to your dorm now, please."

"I don't know where it is," I said.

"Silly, silly Luna. You are Right in front of it. Now I must be going. Wait for my email," Rune said. Then his hands disappeared from my head and he was gone like the wind. I didn't see him at all. I quickly stood up and turned around. Just as he said, my dorm building was right behind me. I really am dumb sometimes. I shook my head to clear it and walked to my building. I went inside and into the lobby. I went up the stairs and into my room. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep in my bed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker. I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain" I throw my hand up and smacked the alarm clock. 6 o'clock already, not fair. I scrambled out of bed and into the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I quickly got dressed and throw my sweater on. I looked at my watch, 6:30 p.m. Oh great, I'm early, I thought. I might as well check my email. I flipped my lap top open and drummed my keys as my email loading again. I went to my inbox to find one new email. Sweet Lord!

From: 

To: 

Hello Sweet Stuff,

Meet me tonight 6. Library, back corner.

From,

Rune

I reread the email twice then decided to answer. I drummed the keyboard trying to come up with the words then stated the obvious.

From: 

To: 

Rune,

Don't know where that is. I'm new, remember? Need directions.

-Luna

I reread the email and pressed send. I shut the lap top and put it in my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. On my way down the stairs I ran into Lexie. We decided to eat lunch together. The walk over to the dining hall was quiet but not awkward so I decide not to talk. We both grabbed a bowl of cereal, eating and slurping the cereal and milk mixture. As the bell rang, we took our last slurp and headed to our class. Class went by in a blur, I didn't attempt to pay attention, there was no point. Classes came and went and Lexie and I headed off to Masques. I sat in the same chair as yesterday trying to figure out what to do about Rune. I had my head in my hands when I felt something drop in my lap. It was a tattered copy of Scarlet Letters. I opened to the first page to see a note.

_**Luna,**_

_**The library is at the end of hall by the Magic class, the one we share. Be there. **_

_**-Rune**_

_**P.s. you look **_**really**_** pretty today.**_

Oh okay, I thought. So he gave me a clue? I think it said he's in my Magic class. Let me double check. I looked the note over again to see it said what I thought it did. We share Magic class. There are so many males in my Magic class. Who could it possible be? Masques and dinner went by in a blur. I got back to my room about 4:30. An hour an a half before I have to be there, what to do! I whipped out my laptop and drummed the keyboard absentmindedly. I pulled my iPod out of my bag, put it on high and drummed my fingers to the beat while I waited for my email. I opened a new message and started typing.

From: 

To: 

Hi mom! Things are great here. Missing you a lot, just checking in. Hope everything is good with you. Talk to you soon.

-Luna

There! I looked at my watch to see how much time has past, 10 minutes. I started to drum to the beat again. The second hand on my watch crept like a snail around the maze of number. An hour to go. I figured while my lap top was on my lap, I might as well do something productive. I'll email some of my old friends. I quickly pulled up 2 new messages and typed my friends Jessica and Claire a quick hello, miss you, blah blah blah. I looked it over once and hit sent. I pulled my wrist up for the fifth time to check the time. 30 minutes left, what to do, what to do. I started to drum my fingers for the fifth time that day. The time seems to go so slowly when you're waiting for something. I closed my lap top, put it in my bag, tidied my already tidied room, and went to the bathroom to watch my face and reapply my make-up. By the time I stepped out of my dorm I had 10 minutes left. Perfect timing, I thought as I walked around campus to the classes building. I entered the fist door I saw and made my way around the school to the library. The lights were off, but I assumed he was there. I walked to the back corner and sat in the chair I found there. I drummed the side of the chair while waiting. Why do people always make me wait?

"HI," I voice said out of the blue which made me jump 2 feet of the ground, "Jeez, someone's tense. Breathe, it's just me."

"You mean this random guy who won't tell me who he really is?" I replied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He said, "Anyway, we have to keep the lights off so you can't see me, you can't see in the dark right?"

"No," I lied. I could see perfectly for some reason tonight, must be my vampire side kicking in early.

"Okay, I'm coming out," He said as he stepped out in front of me. I quickly looked him over to instant understanding who he was. He's black hair hung right to his eyebrows, framing his pale white skin. His dashing brown eyes sparkled in mystery, silently aware of his surroundings. His taut, wiry muscles stood at stand still while he waited for me to talk. He shoved his hands into his blue jeans while his white shirt popped in the darkness. He was a picture for a magazine, a god. Just then he leaned in to what I assumed was to whisper in my ear, but he kissed me. He pulled me to my feet and kisses me hard and long. I savored the feel of his lips on mine. I drank in his slightly musty, after-shave smell. I tangled my hands in his hair while he did the same. Then he pushed me against the wall and our tongues met. It was then that I pulled him off me. We stood for a minute to catch our breaths.

"I.. I.. don't know you," I stammered.

"But you do, you just don't know my name," he replied simply.

"Rune, why?" I asked.

"Don't you see my darling? I love you, I know I've known you for two days, but there's this thing for our kind. We have soul mates, but when you're not supposed to find them for a year. It's been a year for me and I've meet you. Don't you see, sweetie?" He said pushing my hair out of my face and caressing my cheek.

"I, But," I stammered, "How am I supposed to know that this is right?"

"You're special, I can tell. You will get your powers early, you shall know soon enough," he replied in a sweet tone, touching his lips to mine again.

"What If I already have them? I mean like seeing in the dark, or something like that?" I questioned seriously.

"Can you see in the dark?"

"Maybe," I replied quietly. He quickly dashed behind a bookcase.

"You may not see me, have you?" He screamed to me from behind his book wall.

"No," I lied again.

"Okay, I must go. Wait for my email, my love," He said walking out of the room. I stood in front of the chair dumbfounded for a minute. Then I headed back to my dorm to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Balancing Act

Chapter 4: Balancing Act

_Dear Diary, Late Friday, February 20__th_

_I finish my first week finally. What an eventful week. Rune and I have seen each other everyday this week. We can't see each other today. Magic is my favorite class so far. We're learning to shape-shift. Mr. Mac was surprised that after one week I could change into a bird, I became a blue jay. Paul and I don't avoid each other but we don't really talk each. He seems to avoid me even though he pointedly told me we weren't avoiding each other anymore. Yes, HE told ME. I can't believe it either. It started to snow finally. It was about an inch but still nice. Sorry to be all over but I'm just so happy. I thought I would hate it here but it's pretty nice actually. Anyway, Rune told me that we could meet tomorrow morning, which should be fun. I got to go, time for the movies with Lexie._

I hid the diary in its usual spot. I pulled my slippers on and slipped out the door and downstairs to meet Lexie, James, and Terrance. I bounded into the T.V. room and plopped down on the couch in between James and Terrance. I scooped some popcorn and started munching.

"You guys ready for the movie?" Lexie asked.

We all nodded our heads, and munched on some more popcorn. The movie started and we all settled in to watch. I drummed my fingers on my lap; I didn't really want to be here. I must have been drumming loudly because James slapped my hand and shushed me. I quickly put my hands in my lap. I tried to concentrate on the movie up that really didn't work to well. I just wanted to talk to Rune. Half way through the movie, I gave up on it and jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to my dorm room. I heard my friends protests as I climbed the stairs but I ignored them. I was too overwhelmed in going to talk to Rune then to bother with me. I flopped onto my bed, and flipped open my lap top. I drummed my keyboard as it loaded. I heard the low beep of an escape as my email popped up. 2 new messages, wonder who their from? I opened the first on from Rune

From: 

To: 

Been thinking about you all day, Can't wait till tomorrow morning; meet me at dawn at the bench in front of your dorm. Please? 

-Rune

My body tingled with excitement. I glanced at my watch, 4 hours to go, it's only 8. I quickly replied yes, and flipped to the other email. It was from Paul. I wonder what he wants, I thought as I opened the email.

From: 

To: 

Dear Luna,

I haven't been able to get you off my mind since you've been here. I know I've been avoiding you but only because I was given strict orders that I was not to see you. After a long conversation I was given permission. Please meet me at the middle of the campus.

-Paul

Wow! Well that wasn't expected. I emailed back asking what time and I got an instant reply. It just said now with a question mark. I typed back yes, closed my lap top and grabbed my sweater. I locked my door on my way out and said good night to my friends. I jogged out of my building and slid on the post-snow storm ice to the middle of the campus to find Paul already there. I stop a few feet away. We just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You came!" He exclaimed in joy.

"Well, you did ask me," I replied curtly. Then he proceeded to repeat his words from his email, saying he was so sorry for avoiding me and hoped I would accept his apology.

"I don't know, Paul. This is kind of weird, if you know what I mean," I said.

"But don't you see? It wasn't my fault. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I just wasn't allowed to. I had to hide my feelings," He said simply like his been saying it his whole entire life.

"I don't know, Paul. I have to think about it. Can you give me a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded his head at me and offered a sit on the bench next to us after putting his coat on the ice covered seat. I plopped down on the seat and started to drum my fingers on my lap. There was Rune that I had to add to this equation. Is anything ever going to happen between us? I mean, he won't take me out in public. Maybe I could date both of them. I'll date Paul in public and Rune in private. Rune won't mind sharing. I don't think so. I stood up and sat back down in Paul's lap. I pulled his face to me and kissed him with all the passion I could get out. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms in his hair, and pulled us even closer. We melded into each other. We fit like a missing puzzle piece and the rest of the puzzle. I felt a spark in me I didn't feel with Rune. It felt like our souls were together. At last we pulled apart.

"Did you feel that?" Paul asked after he catches his breath. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head then put my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer and rubbed my back.

"I think that was what they mean when they say soul mates," Paul whispered into my ear. I nodded against his shoulder, I was afraid my voice would crack. How could this be possible? Rune said we were soul mates but Paul and I felt it. Oh My God, Rune! I quickly looked at my watch, 12:05.

"I got to go, email me," I shouted as I got up and ran to the bench in front of the girls' dorm. Just as I expected, Rune's lanky body was perched on the bench waiting for me. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. I tilted my head up and looked into his eyes. I pleaded that I was sorry with such an intense look he couldn't refuse. I tilted his head down and kissed me fiercely. I had no choice but to compare the two boys. Rune's kisses were sweet with a silent passion behind them and Paul's kisses had this intensity that made me not want to stop. I pulled away from Rune just long enough to whisper I am sorry I'm late, I love you then he pulled me closer and kissed me sweetly. I pulled closer to him but we just didn't seem to fit the way me and Paul did. I pulled away again.

"Rune, we can't stay here. Come, let's go to the library," I whispered and he whisked me away. I practically flew to the corner of the library and he pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. He whispered into my lips I love you and I kissed him more as a reply. After infinity of kissing, I looked at my watch, 1:00. I whispered a good bye a scurried out of the room and into my dorm. I bounded up my stairs on a temporary high. By the time I got on my bed, I crashed. The world came tumbling down. What am I going to do? I can't handle two guys in a new school none the less. My breaths quicken and I couldn't get enough air. The pressure tumbled on me and beat on my back. It was so strong it knocked the wind out of me as I fell on to the floor. I knew this pain though. There was only one solution. I crawled, the pressure still pushing down on me, to my diary. I ripped it open to the back cover. My spare blade was hidden there encase I needed it. I ripped off the tape in a fury. I put it to my wrist and slashed again and again perfect straight lines. The blood rippled down my arms and I cried out loud. I told myself to man up and sat up against my bed. I watch the blood pool onto the floor and the cuts slowly close up. The pressure of everything slowly subsided and my breathe came back. The cuts stopped bleeding and the world came back in focus. I took a few deep breaths before getting up and cleaning my spill. I quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed floor cleaner and paper towels. I mopped everything up twice then rinsed my arm off. I aced my arm up, put on a long sleeve sleep shirt saved for these occasions and snuggled into my bed. I began to cry again to get it all out and fell asleep sometime in the middle of the tears and dry heaves of everything but at least the pressure is gone.

"Don't want to be like every other girl in the world like every other one who wants you…" My alarm rang out. My hand flipped out from under my covers and smacked the little alarm clock with so much force it flung of my nightstand. I rolled out of bed at picked it up. 6:00 already. That so isn't possible. I have to meet Rune in an hour. I sprinted to the shower and washed myself extremely fast. I hopped out of the shower and threw some clothes on, making sure I had a long sleeve shirt on. I gelled my hair, threw make-up and ran out the door. I stumbled into the kitchenette to find it was empty. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, engulfing it as I went and then looked at my watch, 10 minutes to go; just enough time to make it to the library by 7.


	5. Author Note Next Chapter

I won't start writing the next chapter till I have at least 15 reviews!

Princess Vampiress – J'Lynn


	6. Chapter 5 Break Up

**Ok the 15 reviews was crap. I was just to lazy to write.. and im soo sorry. I'm gonna try to continue to write it but have it finish fast, kinda. Idk. Don't kill me. I'm sorry!**

_Dear Diary, February 21__st__, Saturday_

_I'm going to meet Rune soon; I think I'm going to tell him it's over. I can't date him and Paul and I have more of a spark with Paul._

_Wish Me Luck_

I bounded into the library to find Rune sitting in his normal chair. I slowly walked up to him, taking baby steps. I couldn't make it to him to fast. I past by row and row of books I always looked at but never paid any attention to. They seemed to pop at me today but I ignored them as much as I could. I had something important to do today.

"Rune? Can I call you by your real name today? I think it's important." I said quietly looking at the floor.

"You don't know my real name!" He shouted at me. Suddenly, I saw his feet. He must have gotten up and now was standing in front of me.

"But I do Dimitri!"

He gasped and tilted my head upwards toward him. "How do you know my name?!" He shouted at me and he slapped me across the face. "Have you been lying about not seeing me? Luna, how could you?"

I let the tears roll down my face silently and looked back down at the floor. How could he hit me? Soul mates don't hurt each other. This just isn't possible. I let a gut-wrenching cry out and turned around to walk away from him. I just couldn't do it.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "You are not leaving! What? Did you think I would let you leave with out a kiss, honey?" He said in a false sugary tone. Then the realization hit me. All this time, our week of happiness, he's been lying to me. I was never his soul mate. I was his play toy. I gasped out loud.

"I'm not your soul mate and you know it!" I tried ripping my hand out of his but his grip was to strong. More tears rolled down my cheeks, the pressure was on overload and if he pulled on my other arm I would start bleeding again.

As I was thinking it, he grabbed my other arm and pulled me closer. I let out a gut-wrenching cry and watched as the cuts reopened and blood bleed through my white long sleeve shirt. The dripping and splashing noise it made on the floor gently released the pressure I was beginning to feel but I could feel Dimitri getting tenser and tenser but the minute. I ripped my arm lose and ran from him.

"I think we should break up I screamed as I ran from him."

**Extremely short cause my computer is going to die. More later.**


	7. Chapter 6 Dimitri

**An-**

**I still feel horrible about the long wait.. I'm such a bad person but now I have some motivation, I guess. I'm going to get another short chapter out of the way to pacify you till next weekend, when the next chapter should come out if I'm not too busy with my history project. ******** Don't hate me ******

**Btw- all the chapters are not going to start with diary entries… in case any one was wondering. *cough**cough* this one in particular *cough**cough***

**Does anyone think I should get a Beta? Hmmm… **

I ran out of the building to the quad and sat on one of the empty benches. Tears were streaming down my face as I stared in a dream like haze at the surrounding brownstone buildings. How could I be so dumb as to believe he was the good guy? The throbbing pain in my wrist was calming but I knew I had to change my outfit. This shirt was ruined. Luckily it didn't get onto my uniform.

I lift myself up from the seat and turned toward the girls' dorms just in time to see Dimitri running my way. The tears that had been subsiding came gushing out of my in long rivers down my face and I collapsed on the floor. My knees were weak and I couldn't stand up. But I also couldn't face Dimitri, at least not yet. I started to crawl away in the general direction of the dorms but he was running so he caught up with me.

"Luna, WAIT!" He screamed as he came near me. I froze at the sound of his voice, something that always happened when I heard it. I couldn't believe he had this power over me. I hiccupped once and the crying stopped but the hiccups didn't.

When he reached me, he kneed down next to me and started to rub my back. I flinched at the touch. "Luna, calm down it's just me," He said in a calm voice.

I cringed away and sat down on the grass, crossing my legs under me. "What do you mean it's _just me_? You just attacked me in the library when I told you I-"

"You were in the library? I thought I told you to meet me behind the library? I wasn't there."

"But I saw you." I set my jaw. I knew what I saw and how he hurt me!

He gasped and started to shake his head. "Luna, that wasn't me. Didn't you get my email?"

"It was you. I saw you. And yes I got your email, that's why I went to the library." I said, fury rolling off me, in a frigid tone.

He cringed at my iciness. "But Luna, I said behind the library. Look," He flipped out his iPhone and showed me a message addressed to my email in his sent box, saying to meet him behind the library. "I never said in the library. Who told you that?"

I stared at the screen, confused. If he wasn't in the library, who was? He looked exactly like him. And he kissed me! "He kissed me," I repeated horrified.

"Who kissed you? I'm going to kill them. You're mine!" He screamed outraged.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes… wait, how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I've known it for sometime, but that's not important. Do you have…" I couldn't finish my question. It was to hard to comprehend.

"Do I have what?" He asked confused, "Please tell me."

"A twin brother?" I blurted out.

He looked confused for a moment then nodded. "But he lives with my parents. He's supposed to visit tomorrow." Then it seemed to dawn on him, it was his brother!

**Hooray for twists and cliff hangers, hopefully next chapter up next Friday or Saturday. **

**In other news, I am posted a poll. Just answer in a review. Do you like Paul or Dimitri better?**


	8. Author Note Whats Up and Polls

Author Note:

Hey guys! So I got two chapters up this week and I was hoping for a third but I doubt that I will have time to do such a thing by Saturday. But seeing as I'm staying home all day to work on a history and biology and English project I might be able to squish it in there somewhere. But first I need you guys to fill out my poll. Just leave it the review area down there.. \/\/\/\/\/\/ or in a PM that would be great!! Thanks!!

First:

Dimitri and Luna

Or

Paul and Luna

Or

(If your crazy) Dimitri's twin and Luna

Next:

Should her powers come…

In the next two chapters

Or

Later in the story

Okay, thanks a bunch


	9. Chapter 9 Problems

**A.n. –**

**So I've umm been very very sick. So sick I couldn't manage to leave my bed most of the weekend. Also, My lap top was downstairs. So this how my weekend went for anyone who cares…**

**Me: Dad!! Get my Lap (cough cough cough) top for (cough cough cough) me its (cough cough) downstairs (cough cough cough cough etc.)**

**My Dad: No! You can't even say full sentences without dying. Lay in bed and get some sleep. You need to get better!**

**Me: But Dad! I have (cough cough cough) to write (cough cough) my story! God dammit it (coughing fit for about a minute)**

**My Dad: No way. Go to bed.**

**So as you see. Oh wait. I tried getting out of bed to get it myself and I had a coughing fit and fall down and almost cracked my ribs so yeah. Its Monday now and im betterish so im at my moms and she brought my lap top to me because shes soo nice! I guess my dad "cares" but I felt so better**

Dimitri and I stared at each other in stunned silence. I couldn't even begin to understand the mess of emotion inside me but Staring into his eyes I could see into his soul. Angry, fury, hurt, pain, and some I couldn't, no, wouldn't comprehend, love. I shuddered at the world. I just wasn't ready for that one.

"Dimitri? What are we going to do?" I whispered, breaking our silence. He seemed to crack then. Dimitri jumped up and ran towards the library. He was screaming and ranting the whole way. I got up to follow but knew better than to go beck there.

I went to my room and got changed into a new long sleeve shirt after re-bandaging my wrist. I went back to the bench outside the dorm and stared in the direction of the library. It was getting light out when Dimitri came walking towards me again.

His clothes were ripped and shredded all over the place. I could see bruises starting to form. I sobbed ripped through my chest. He couldn't be hurt. I felt myself get up and glide towards me, not actually moving consciously. I wrapped him in my arm gently and sweetly.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear and I knew I made my decision. I chose Dimitri and it felt like I could finally breath again. The weight was lifted off my chest and then put back down. I had to break it to Paul.

"I love you, too," He whispered back, "I always have." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Where is he?" I questioned.

"I'm fine, he's far away. He'll never bother you again."

A little of the weight left my chest. I didn't know how unsafe I felt till now. "Dimitri, it's late. I should head back. Tomorrow we go public, No more messing." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked hand and hand back to my dorm. He dropped me off in my common room after a goodbye kiss and left. I smiled like an idiot and watched him leave.

I floated up the stairs and to my room. There was no one out because everyone was asleep by now. I stopped at my door and looked for notes on my board. There were none. I opened my door. I walked into my room.

My mouth was attacked by a hand while my waist was grabbed by another. "Don't move and you'll be fine," a voice said, I recognized it as Dimitri's twin brother. I whimpered.

**Sorry its so short again. And the cliff hanger but at least I got something out in my sick state. Like I'm really sick**


	10. Author Note Sorry!

**Don't kill me!! I have finals this and next week so ill have the chapter up in about 2 weeks. So sorry!**


	11. Hate IT!

Hey Guys,

I know that you guys hate me right now. But I have to tell you something. I HATE THIS STORY. A LOT! And thats why I don't want to write it anymore. So don't hate me. I'm gonna get one more chapter up by Friday then its over. Sorry

-Jackie 


End file.
